


We Are More Than Friends

by strawberrybruno



Category: Keep Your Hands Off Eizouken!
Genre: Disaster Gays, F/F, First date (kinda), Tsubame Mizusaki is a gay mess, and so is Kanamori, first fic i've ever written :0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrybruno/pseuds/strawberrybruno
Summary: "I want to ruin our friendship, we should be lovers instead"Tsubame Mizusaki has known that she liked girls since she was young. Now, she has her first crush in years, and she has no idea how she's gonna deal with it.
Relationships: Kanamori Sayaka/Mizusaki Tsubame
Comments: 29
Kudos: 199





	We Are More Than Friends

**Author's Note:**

> lesbians, this one's for you
> 
> my very first fic,, im nervous 😳
> 
> uhh thank you emily for betaing this i appreciate it

For the past 15 years, Tsubame had never had a crush on a boy. Every other girl always gushed over boys, so why not her? Why was she the odd one out? And why was Yua, from the seat next to hers, so pretty?

For quite some time, she didn’t have many crushes. She was too busy with her parent’s plans for her future modeling career to fall in love. But this girl. This tall, lanky, skeleton of a girl, Sayaka Kanamori, set the “Days Since Tsubame Last Had A Crush” counter back to zero. 

Most of the time Kanamori was all she thought about. She doodled her on her school papers, drew her in her sketchbook while they were studying, even had dreams of dating her someday. She had no idea how to go about expressing her feelings, if she was going to at all. She had to tell her eventually, she’d probably regret not telling her.

As she was leaving geometry,  _ the class Kanamori tutored her in, _ she spotted her in the hallway, along with Midori. 

“HEYY, MIZUSAKI!” Midori called. A teacher quickly silenced her.

“Hey Asakusa, Kanamori.” Tsubame replied. As she searched her locker for  _ that one chapstick,  _ she could practically feel Kanamori’s eyes on her. Why was she looking at her? Was there something in her hair?

“Hey, Mizusaki. I was thinking maybe the three of us could hang out at my place over the weekend.” Midori suggested.

“Uh, actually, I might have some plans this weekend. I don’t think I can come over.” Kanamori said.

“Oh. That’s a shame. I was hoping we could watch something new together.” Midori answered, clearly disappointed.

“That seems like more of a you-and-Mizusaki kind of activity.” 

“One day you’ll appreciate anime! One day!”

“I’m only in it for the cash.”

“Of course you are.”

Tsubame enjoyed listening in on the conversation. Kanamori was so… herself. She wasn’t ashamed of her money-loving personality or her odd looks. She was simply Her. And Tsubame loved it.

“I’ll be back in a bit, I need to use the restroom.” Midori speed walked to the nearest bathroom. Kanamori turned to Tsubame. 

“Uh, hey. Mizusaki. Are you free on Sunday?” Kanamori asked, suddenly nervous.

“Yeah, why?” Tsubame responded.

“I was uh… wondering if you wanted to hang out.” Kanamori said quietly.

“Didn’t Asakusa already ask if we could hang out? Why’d you turn her down if you were just gonna suggest hanging out anyways?”  _ Why are you so nervous? _

“Well.. I was wondering if we could hang out but.. like… just the two of us?”

oh.

Oh.

What was happening? WHAT. Was happening? Was this supposed to happen? Was this allowed to happen?  _ Was Kanamori into her? Did she like girls like Tsubame did? _

“Sure. I… yeah. Yeah! Yeah, that sounds great!” Tsubame exclaimed.  _ Is this really happening? _

“Awesome, I can pick you up at five, we can go to a movie or something.” Kanamori said, blushing hard. 

“That sounds really fun!”  _ A movie date? A date? Was this just a friendly outing..? _

“Yeah! I made a list of some newer movies, if you wanna check ‘em out.” Kanamori handed her a piece of paper. Tsubame unfolded it. 

_ Stare _

_ KAIJI: The Final Game _

_ Made In Abyss: Dawn Of The Deep Soul _

_ High School Fleet _

_ You can probably look up some more online, just tell me which one you wanna see and we’ll see it. <3 _

There was a heart.

Oh, god, there was a heart.

“These sound really good. I’ll look at some more when I get home. I have to get going, though. See you then?”

“See ya.” Kanamori smiled wide. 

Tsubame walked away with the biggest, dorkiest grin on her face.  _ This is really happening. This is real life! _

_ God, I can’t wait. _

**Author's Note:**

> I watched one episode of Eizouken and my first thought when I saw Kanamori was "ooh. Shes Gay." So here we are
> 
> thanks for reading!! talk to me on twitter @weeaaaaaboo 😳😳😳
> 
> comments and kudos will be greatly appreciated


End file.
